


Dinner Date

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Dating, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Date number four and “dinner at my place?” were just the kind of specific combination that got Lily’s imagination running.





	Dinner Date

_“Dinner at my place_?” James had casually asked, with an easy grin, and Lily had accepted after the briefest of hesitation.

Lily stopped before the door, ran her hand through her carefully curled red hair, and smoothed the front of her dress as she gathered her nerve.

Though initially she hadn’t been too impressed by James Potter, she’d come to really _really_ like him – and this would be their fourth date.

And date number four and “dinner at my place?” were just the kind of specific combination that it got Lily’s imagination running; she was definitely having _expectations_ regarding tonight.

Lily bit her lip and rang the doorbell, trying her best not to fidget as she waited, ears straining to catch the sound of scuffling footsteps from inside the flat.

The door opened and James appeared in the doorway. His hazel eyes lit up with delight, a bright smile bloomed on his lips.

“Hey, there,” he greeted her, bending to give her a light peck on the cheek.

“Hi,” Lily said, a little breathless as she was once again struck by how handsome he looked. Even when clad in a ridiculous pink apron.

“Come in,” he beckoned, and stepped back.

Lily brushed past him, looked curiously around the flat.

It was a space that well reflected its owner’s personality – a lot of bold red and black, posters and football paraphernalia hanging on the walls.

“Nice, I like it,” she commented, flashing him a quick smile.

“Glad you approve,” he replied with a smirk. He took her hand in his. “Come on.”

She let him lead her to the kitchen – sleek, modern, and roomy enough for a small dining table, already set.

James gestured for her to take a seat, while he went back to the cooker, where the dinner was already underway.

“Hope you like pasta bolognese, because that’s my best dish,” he said, glancing at her over his shoulder as he went back to frying the minced meat. “My mum’s secret sauce recipe.”

“Sounds delicious,” Lily said, leaning back in her chair. She inspected the table setting – it was clear James was making an effort.

“Candles?” she noted, a teasing lilt in her voice.

“Of course. Can’t have a romantic dinner without candlelight.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily smiled, partly because of his silliness, partly for the anticipation. She was sure the dinner would be great.

The thought had barely crossed her mind, when the kitchen – and the whole flat with it – was plunged into darkness.

James swore by the cooker, walked over to the dining table and then light bloomed – the two lit candles throwing flickering shadows on the walls.

“I feel the romance already,” Lily said, struggling to keep her face straight.

James’ expression was sheepish in the golden light. “I’m sorry, looks like dinner will be a bit late.”

“It’s fine. I’d be more alarmed if you had a back-up plan for the power going out.”

“Yeah no need to worry about that, this is pretty much the extent of my planning abilities,” he snorted, gesturing at the table.

“Sit down,” Lily told him softly. “We can talk while we wait for the power to come back.”

“Shouldn’t take long,” James said, taking a seat across from her. “How was your day?”

But after twelve minutes, the power was still out, and the start of dinner was cooling down on the cooker, which didn’t make James very happy.

“We could order in?” Lily suggested tentatively.

“No, I promised you dinner,” James said, his jaw set.

Lily’s stomach chose that moment to growl, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Right,” James said, rising from his chair. “I need to feed you, with or without power.”

He switched off the cooker and started rummaging around the fridge and kitchen cupboards. Then James got to work, chopping and slicing away, while Lily quietly admired the line of his back.

Another fifteen or so minutes later, the power was still staying gone, but the two of them were finally having their dinner – a very hastily compiled salad.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t manage anything better,” James said, pushing the salad around his plate.

“It’s delicious,” Lily reassured him. “You promised me a candlelit dinner and you delivered.”

“And I guess there’s one silver lining to this mess,” James said, his lips twitching. “Dessert just became obligatory: we should take care of the ice cream before it all melts in the freezer.”

“Totally,” Lily agreed, beaming. “And you can make me your pasta bolognese next time, if you want to.”

“Next time?” His gaze snapped to her. “You’re gonna stick around even after such a disastrous date?”

“I’ve been on worse dates,” Lily told him. “Besides… this one isn’t over yet.”

A slow, teasing smile curved James’ lips. “It definitely isn’t.”

There was something in his voice; a hint of a promise that sent butterflies scattering madly about in Lily’s stomach.

They had just dug into the ice cream when the power returned, the kitchen flooded with light. They blinked against the brightness, then burst into laughter.

Despite the mishaps, Lily counted the dinner as a success – the right mood and good company counted more than the food. And the salad had been good, the ice cream even better.

She’d even managed to persuade him to let her help with the dishes.

She felt smug about that, right until he flicked foam at her nose. Lily grimaced, and elbowed him in revenge.

And the next moment the dishes were quite forgotten as Lily found herself trapped against the kitchen counter, caged by a pair of strong arms. James’ gaze was intense as it bore into her, and Lily’s heartbeat quickened.

Then, he bent to kiss her, and it didn’t matter that his glasses bumped against her nose or that her hands were still a little soapy when she wound them in his hair.

Only the kiss mattered – slow, insistent, toe-curling.

Lily smiled against his lips.

After this, she was _definitely_ sticking around.


End file.
